


Overalls

by livesybaby



Series: Young!Robron AU [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smugden, Smut, mechanic!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Aaron goes to the Sugden's after work, still wearing his overalls.A rare glimpse into Aarons POV.





	Overalls

Aarons POV

After work I met Vic as she got off the bus from college, we had walked back to hers talking about the party she’d dragged me to the night before and why I hadn’t been interested in the glasses-wearing gay lad she’d attempted to set me up with. “Is it because you fancy someone? Go on, you can tell me” she teased. I brushed it off but the truth was, all I could think about was Robert and the look on his face when i’d arrived at the Sugden’s house in my best blue shirt and skinny jeans ready to pick Victoria up. She was in a sequin-covered mini dress checking her appearance in the mirror, I told her she looked nice while feeling the burning gaze of Roberts eyes raking up and down my body. He had a certain look about him, dishevelled from a long day at work with his eyes darkening at every glance he tried so hard to hide. His face plastered with a mixture of curiousity and jealousy, oh how I wish I hadn’t agreed to the party. 

We got back to Vics house and she sent me upstairs for a shower “You’re not getting oil from those overalls all over the carpet!” Robert was nowhere to be seen, Vic had mentioned him working late but I got the feeling he was avoiding me. Maybe he was still pissed off about last night? I threw my bag of clean clothes on the bathroom floor and locked the door, beginning to unbutton my overalls before I felt a presence behind me. Before I could turn around Robert had snaked his arms around my waist and was kissing my neck “Need a hand there?”. I sighed contently, letting his hands take over as I relaxed into his embrace “Thought you were working late”. 

“I came back for something, didn’t think I was going to see a fit mechanic walking up my driveway though” he grinned, sliding his hand underneath my shirt and rocking his semi-hard cock against my arse. “Are you pissed off about last night?” I asked apprehensively, letting my eyes flutter shut as he mouthed at my neck “Not about you going out, more about the fact that you left me with a raging hard-on I had to sort out myself” he chuckled deeply “Suppose you can help me out now though?”. I reached a hand behind me, pushing it between our bodies and grabbed the growing bulge in his jeans, listening to him moan quietly in my ear. 

He pulled my Overalls down to my waist and tugged at my t-shirt until I removed it, tossing it to the floor as I turned around and backed him up against the wall. “Gotta be quiet” I whispered, yanking his tie from his neck “Victoria’s only downstairs” He unbuckled his belt noisly as I removed his shirt, getting oily fingerprints over the white material. “Fuck, you’re so filthy” he groaned, pushing my oil-stained hand across his torso, leaving a smear. “Well I was supposed to be having a shower” I teased “before I got sidetracked” he pressed my hand into his chest as I ground my hips against his, biting at my bottom lip before groaning “Want your fingerprints all over me”

“So tell me how jealous you were last night” I mumbled into his neck, plunging my hand down the front of his boxers. “I-I wasn’t” He lied “T-Told you I wasn’t” I ran the pad of my thumb over his leaking cockhead. “Liar” I breathed, biting down on his earlobe “Bet you couldn’t stop thinking about me all night” I felt him buck his hips involuntarily into mine. “God you looked fucking gorgeous in that shirt” he admitted, moaning as my hands got to work “C-Could see the outline of your cock in those fucking jeans” I rewarded his honesty with a squeeze of my hand, he gasped, hitting the back of his head off the tiles lightly. “Wish you didn’t go, wanted you all to myself” he sighed, holding onto my overalls and pulling my crotch against his “Mmmm... and what would we have done all night?” I teased.

“Wanted to get on my knees for you” he whispered hoarsely “Wanted to taste you so bad” I rocked my hips against his roughly, my own precum now soaking through my blue overalls. I dropped to my knees with a thud “Something like this?” I asked innocently before tugging his boxers to his knees and taking his leaking cock in my mouth, humming seductively around it’s hardness as Roberts hands gripped my hair. 

“Oo-oh.. fuck yeah, right there” he moaned, I hollowed my cheeks and hummed, bobbing my head up and down noisily. “Wanted to bend you over and fuck you so hard” he whispered through gritted teeth “Wanted to hear you scream my name over and over” he was now pulling my hair back and moving his hips, thrusting in and out of my mouth and rolling his eyes back, completely getting off at the image of me having my mouth fucked. “R-Robert” I moaned with my mouth full “R-Rob-Oh-oh...Nnnnhgg!...R-Robert!” I was desperately palming myself through my soaking wet overalls, enjoying the friction when Robert pulled his cock away abruptly, rubbing precum and spit across my stubbly cheek as he did so. “Shower, now!” he instructed. 

I obeyed his orders in lightning speed, shoving my remaining clothes to the floor and following him into the shower cubicle where he’d already switched the warm water on. He wasted no time in pushing me face-first against the tiles as he shoved his wet fingers inside me 1/2/3 until I was moaning animalistic sounds and begging for more. He pulled them out almost as quick as they went in, pausing to smack my arse loudly before shoving his cock inside and hitting my prostate instantly. 

The line between pain and pleasure was thin but even through the burn I rocked my hips desperately to get that euphoric feeling, not bothered about waiting for my tight hole to adjust to the intrusion. “God, I love it when you’re needy” Robert groaned hungrily into my ear before pulling me so my back was flush against his chest. I shot Robert a panicked look as I heard footsteps reach the door “You alright in there Aaron? You’re taking ages” I stilled instantly trying to think of something to say “Yeah Vic, just trying to get this oil off, be down in a bit” I lied. “Okay, well hurry up I wanna go out in a bit” I didn’t get a chance to answer before Robert slid his palm over my mouth, twisted his hips and slammed into me with so much power I slammed my cheek against the wall. My strangulated moan was muffled by his large hand and I was thankful that I didn’t have to explain any awkwardness to Vic. 

He kept his hand there as sound control while he slammed into me over and over, hitting my prostate and driving me delirious. My muffled moans turned him on enough for his hips to get clumsy towards the end and a string of profanities tumbled from his mouth as we both shot out loads simultaneously, collapsing in a heap of me against the wall and Roberts head buried in my shoulder. “F-Fuck, that was... W-Wow” I mumbled, feeling empty as Robert slid out of me. “I didn’t think this through” Robert mumbled “I’ve got to go back to work in a minute and all I want to do now is sleep” I laughed lightly, turning around to face him. 

“You’re amazing, you know that huh?” I whispered, kissing his mouth lightly. “I like to think so” he smirked and I slapped his chest lightly for his arrogance. “Hurry up Aaron!” I heard from the bottom of the stairs and we both sighed. “I’ve got to go, promised Vic we’d go to the pub for tea, see you later?” Robert sucked on my bottom lip needily “Suppose I can manage without you for a few hours, stay over tonight yeah?” I nodded eagerly, thinking about all the antics we’d get up to in his bedroom after Vic had gone to sleep. 

I dried off, reluctantly leaving Robert in the shower before heading down to Vic. Heading out to eat a lot earlier than I’d originally planned to give Robert chance to sneak out. I glanced up at the window by chance on the way up the driveway to see a smirking Robert wink from the bedroom window, I think i’m falling for him.


End file.
